Jealous, Much?
by Dragons are real2
Summary: Highschool AU BBRae ONE-SHOT


"'Ere ya go. Eat up." The greasy, spotty man dumped an unidentified lump of gloop on Raven's plastic tray. He obviously would rather not have been there. A strand of matted ginger hair escaped his cap brushed over the surface of the slop.

Raven grimaced inwardly.

With a sigh, she walked over to her usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria and was surprised to see her childhood friend Gar already sitting at the table.

"Hey," she greeted softly She lowered herself into the seat and deflated slightly, the stress of the previous lesson rolling off her in waves.

Gar grunted at her in reply and continued with whatever he was doing at the time.

The dark haired girl frowned. Gar was usually very excited to see her.

She found herself grabbing at straws for conversation. "We had a pop quiz in Geometry today…"

"I know." Gar said shortly. "I was there."

"Oh yeah." She had forgotten she had most of her classes with him. "What've you got there?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

He had a piece of paper in front of him and he was doodling, his mind on autopilot.

"Noth'n." He shoved the paper into his lap but Raven was much too quick. She whipped the paper out of his lap and her eyes brushed over it briefly before he tore it out of her grasp.

She had seen enough.

He had been drawing little love hearts all over his page with his name and someone else's name carefully encased within each heart.

Her first reaction was to smirk. "I didn't see you as the hopeless romantic type, Gar. It seems almost a very schoolgirl-ish thing to do, don't you think?"

He scowled at her, cheeks crimson, and looked away, refusing to meet her eye.

"So who is it?" Raven pushed, surprised at her own forwardness.

"No-one."

Raven scrutinized him, making him squirm. She had a very intense gaze and could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

"Come on, Garfield. I've known you for longer than anyone, and I think I have the right to know if my best friend is infatuated with someone.

"In fat whats?"

"Infatuated. In love with. In adoration of. Come on, Gar, just tell me already!"

A few mixed emotions crossed Gar's face; confusion, defiance and relief. His features then settled on a worryingly smug look.

"Hey, why d'you wanna know so badly anyway, huh Rae?"

Raven blushed. She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted to know either.

Actually that was a lie.

She did know why but she would never in a million years admit it to _him_ of all people.

So she answered with the first thing that came into her mind. "I just think that it's only fair that you tell me because I always tell you everything about me… Well, some things."

Garfield tapped his chin in an exaggerated mock thinking action.

"I _would_ tell you… But it's much more fun this way."

He smirked at the annoyed growl that escaped his lips.

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror. She turned to him, hair whipping around her face frantically.

"It's not… _her_ , is it?" she gasped, barely whispering the question.

Garfield chuckled.

"No, it's not Terra… I got over her ages ago."

Raven seemed to release all her tension in one go.

"Ha ha. That was funny when you did that. It's kinda like when you let go of a balloon, without the farty noise."

Raven glared in his direction.

"Who. Is. IT!"

Gar backed away cautiously. He knew what Raven was like and how unreasonable she was when she got like this. Her hair flew all over the place and her usually azure eyes seemed to glow a demonic red. Her lips were pulled into a tight, thin line.

"Ok, ok," he sighed, holding up his hands in peaceful surrender. "It's a girl named Racheal."

Raven appeared to calm down but an almost unnoticeable disappointed frown settled on her lips.

Unfortunately, Gar had known her since middle school and knew how to recognize even the smallest hint of emotion from the stoic girl.

Another unfortunate thing, was that Gar was not exactly known for being the most tactful person on earth.

"Why, Rae? Ya jeeeeeealous?" he crowed, drawing out the word.

Raven sank into her hoodie. "Nnnnnnoooooo…" she said in a small voice.

Gar burst into peals of laughter.

"You're soooooo jelly!"

Raven suddenly found her hoodie string very interesting. Oh, would you look at that," she said. "I have a hoodie string."

 _"_ _Raven is so jelly_

 _She has hatred in her belly_

 _That will not end welly_

 _Cuz –_ uh _– My socks are very smelly!"_

"So," she coughed. "What's this – _Racheal_ like, exactly?"

Gar smirked coyly. "Oh you know. Pretty."

Raven snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Funny, in a dry sort of way."

"Puh-lease. Yeah, like, I'm totally jealous."

"She's got these amazing eyes…"

The dark girl scoffed.

The smug teen leaned back on the bench so he was lying down with his feet by Raven's thigh and his hands tucked comfortably beneath his head.

"So Rae," he adressed the flustered girl beside him. The girl in question was eyeing a bit of gum on the sole of his shoe distastefully. She picked one of the laces and weaved it between her fingers absentmindedly.

"Mmhm?" she gave him the sign that she was listening.

"Whatcha think o' Racheal so far?" he enquired.

"I don't like her."

Gar pouted dramatically. "Oh, Rae, you wound me." He placed his hands

over his heart.

Raven smirked triumphantly.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if you knew who she was," Gar sang.

"I bet I would say that if I knew who she was," she sang back at him. "And I know enough to say that I don't like her and I don't trust her and you shouldn't either."

Gar frowned. "I think I'm capable of making my own dating choices. You should support whoever I chose, as my best friend."

Raven sighed. He was right. She had no right to interfere with his love life. A thought suddenly hit her like a bullet in the head.

"This Racheal," she started carefully. "It is a... girl, right?"

Her friend just stared at her. "Of course it's a girl!" he spluttered.

"Oh," she sighed, relieved. She still had a chance. She paused. 'I did not just think that,' she thought.

"Aaaaaanyway," Gar yawned. "You wanna go out some time? Like Saturday?"

Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"We always meet up on a Saturday. Why is this any different?"

"It'll be different," he said propping himself up on his elbows.

"Because it will be a date."

A wild blush rampaged Raven's porcelain cheeks. "What are you saying?" she mumbled.

"I'm asking you out because I'm in a fat suit with you."

Raven looked at him oddly. "Infatuated," she corrected. "Sometimes I swear you're just as naïve as Kori."

"Infatuated, in love with, in adoration of. Same thing. And Kori didn't have enough balls to ask out Dick for three months. I haven't had enough balls to ask you out for a year. That's what sets us apart my dear little Rae-Rae."

"Ok. I'll go out with you." Raven sighed in contentment as a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Sweet! We'll text each other the deets."

"But- What about Racheal?" Raven felt her heart sink when she brought up this detail.

"Who?" asked Gar, confused.

"That girl you were fantasising about."

Gar smiled. "The one with pale skin, shimmery black hair and beautiful blue eyes? The one who has been my best friend for years? The one who doesn't realise it's her even though she's supposed to be the most intelligent person I know?"

"Oh..." Raven whispered, finally catching on.

"No, Raven, I don't have a clue who you're talkimg about. I guess she'll just have to wait in line."

Gar swung his feet over the bench. He stood up to leave and took a step forward only to fall flat on his face on the hard linoleum floor.

"Owwwww..." The boy moaned and looked at his feet to see his laces had been tied together.

Raven smirked and grabbed her tray with the now cold, untouched blob wobbling on it. She stepped over Gar with a mischievous smile gracing her lips and the boy's pride satisfyingly diminished.

"I've got to meet up with Cy so he can help me with my Physics homework." She sauntered away, extremely pleased with herself but paused to look back at her friend. "Oh, and Garfield?" she said with a sparkle in her eye. "I'm in a fat suit with you too."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and started off again, leaving a very dopey looking Gar lying happily on the cafeteria floor.

 **Can anyone tell who the Cafeteria staff was a t the beginning? Please Review.**


End file.
